So short yet so long
by AnnUchiha123
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love for a long time. One day, after the party, Sasuke woke up next to Naruto. That's how it all started. Warning: Yaoi, NaruSasu (There are some other pairings too.), Sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ho!  
This is my first story so please don't judge me a lot.  
Chapter 1.  
I woke up with a headache and when I opened my eyes, first thing I saw was a blonde idiot lying next to me...Wait WHAT?!...What that Usuratonkachi is doing in my bed?!...Wait a minute...Where the hell am I?! Is it Naruto's house? No, I've been there, It's different. But if that's not his house, than who does it belonge to?  
"Mmm...Oh, good morning Sasuke-kun."  
What?! Sakura?! No way! Her too?! Okay, It's not time to panic, I've got to rwalise what's going on...  
"Um...So, Sakura, What heppened?...I remember nothing."  
Sakura was a little bit surprised, but still responded.  
"Really? It tha's so...good for you." and started giggling.  
"So, are you gonna tell me or what?"  
"You know, I don't think, I'm the right person to tell you what's going on here."  
"Okay...At least, tell me, where are we?"  
"Ino's house."  
She got up, only in bra and okay...okay I don't want to go lower. Anway why are we in Ino's house? I've to remember something.  
I got up, trying to figrure out where was the bathroom and after five minutes of searching, I found it. So I got in...Fuck, why did I ever come in?!...  
"Oh, It's you Sas-gay?"..WHAT?! Sas-WHO?!  
" You idiot, What the hell did you call me?!"  
"Oww, I'm sorry, I just thought...That after last night...Okay, Nevermind!"  
And when he was going to open the door I shouted.  
"Wait!"  
"What is it?"  
"Tell me what happened last night."  
"Ugh...I don't think, I'm the right person to tell you about that...Anyway I've to go now, Hinata is waiting for me."  
And with a grin, Kiba left...Since when is he with Hinata? Or, Am I not the only one who has done stupid things yesterday? I shook my head to get away from these thoughts, and when I was finally doing to leave the bathroom, I heard the voice of door and when I looked around to see who was there, my eyes widened in shock. It was Naruto, standing there...totally naked...with a smirk on his face.

Sooooo...That's it! end of chapter one. Tell me what do you think about it.  
P.s I'm really sorry if there are many grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ho! Here is the second chapter! I hope you'll like it!

Chapter two.  
Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here? Ugh...No way I would react this way about dobe. And at that moment, Naruto's voice brought me back from thoughts.  
"Hey Sasuke."  
"Na-Naruto, I hope, at least you are the right person to tell me what happened yesterday."  
"Ah, So you remember nothing? Sakura-chan told me, but I didn't believe it..."  
He sounded sad.  
"Just tell me what happened, please?"  
"I don't think it's right time to talk about that..."  
I was really getting tired of this shit, not right person, not right time, what the hell is going on?!  
"Naruto, just tell me what happened."  
"I-I...Don't know where to start from."  
He got nervous. Is it really that hard to tell me something?  
"Start from the beginning."  
"O-okay..."  
*silence*  
"So? Are you gonna tell me?"  
"Um...Yea-h...Yesterday, Ino had a party, we were all dancing and drinking sake and when we got really drunk..."  
There was a big pause, that made me feel sick, but at last he continued.  
"You...told me, that you were in love with me..."

I know, It's really short but soon it will get longer...I promise!  
P.s I'm really sorry if there are many grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ho!  
Here's the third chapter!  
I hope you'll like it!  
Chapter 3.  
After those words my heart stopped for a minute, I could hear my own heartbeat, why? Why did I react this way? I knew it was a joke, didn't I? And then, when I looked into his bright blue eyes, oh god they were so beautiful, I never thought about this before, but right now all I think about, is that he's really attractive. Damn, Am I going insane?!  
"Sa-Sasuke? I-I didn't think you would react this way.."  
Hah, Neither did I.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...But I think, It was because of sake...I don't really love you..."  
I felt really bad, because after finishing my sentence, I saw a pain, sadness and fear in his eyes.  
"I am sorry Naruto...I really am."  
"That's okay..." and with a smile, he left.  
I knew, I've done a horrible thing to him, but I didn't really love him, yes?...Um yeah I think so...No! No! I know, that I don't love him! Okay, I don't think Naruto will tell me anything by now, so I'll just head to my house.  
"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"  
And then I felt someone's hands wrapped around my neck.  
"Did you have fun with Naruto? So are you together now or what?"  
"Oh, Ino, No we're not and about having fun , I can't really tell, because my memory from the last night faded away."  
"Oh..."  
She looked a little bit shocked, same way as Sakura, but I don't really care, I want to go home.  
"Sorry Ino, I've to go now."  
"Okay, but..."  
"Something's wrong?"  
"No, I-It's just...He really loves you, Sasuke-kun."  
I replied nothing, just opened the door and walked toward to my house.

So this is it! I know it's still short, but I swear it'll get bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ho! Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you'll like it!  
Chapter 4.  
When I got home, my stomach quickly reminded me, how hungry was I. I ate some tomatoes and went to bed. Before I fall asleep all my thoughts went back to Naruto and after awhile I went to a deep sleep.  
Naruto lied down and licked my nipple, then he went lower with his tongue.  
"Oh god...Na-ruto..Ahh...Don't stop."  
I felt his smirk on my skin as he got lower and lower and finally when he went down to my-  
Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! The bell ring woke me up. I was breathing hardly, with a sweat on my body and with a very big problem of my member. Quickly I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt, went downstairs and opened the door.  
"Uh...Hey Sasuke."  
Oh shit.  
"What's it, Naruto?"  
"Um...It's just, that I wanted to see you."  
"Why?"  
"I-it's just, that I missed you."  
At that moment, it really got hotter in my house.  
"And why's that?"  
"Be-because I love you..."  
"You know my answer about that, and now, excuse me , but I've some kind of problem."  
"Is it because of me?"  
"Ah? Oh yeah, I can say so..."  
"Can I help you with it?"  
"N-no, I don't think so..."  
"You sure? Cause I see your 'problem' very well."  
"What?!"  
"Everyone would see your erection in that kind of jeans."  
What to say?! What to say?! What-the-hell-to-say?!  
"Yes..."  
"huh? What yes?"  
"I think y-you can help me..."  
Just kill me god. I am such an idiot.  
Yeah! That's it...Still short, but once again I swear next chapter will be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back with chapter 5! I hope you'll like it! So...Here it is!  
Chapter 5.  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock, I guess, he didn't expect that kind of answer, but Naruto caused me this problem, so I'll let him fix it.  
"Uh-huh...okay..."  
"So? Are you going to come in or what?"  
"Ah...ye-yeah."  
I closed the door, as Naruto came in.  
"So...What do you want to do?"  
"Same thing as yesterday."  
"Huh? Oh! So you remembered!"  
"No."  
"Then-"  
"Well...If we'll do the same thing, I'll know, what we did yesterday."  
"Oh..."  
"Hn."  
Naruto got closer, rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped hands around my waist. Next thing I remember is, me lying on my bed, Naruto on top of me, licking every part of my body. Then he takes my pants off quickly and grabs my member from the boxers. I can't hold moans back. He brings his head near my ear and whispers.  
"Sasuke...I love you, I love you so much."  
He quickly got his boxers off and now is working on mine. It feels weird, so I close my eyes.  
"Lick."  
"Huh?"  
I opened my eyes in surprise. Don't ever know why, I licked his fingers and after a minute those fingers are inside me.  
"Ahh...That hurts!"  
"I know. I'll make it quickly."  
Slowly he started to thrust fingers inside of me. Gradually it started feeling good, so I shamelessly start to fuck his fingers. But when we caught the rhythm, he took them out, but filled the space with something bigger. I never felt this good before (Well, maybe yesterday, but I don't remember, so it doesn't count.) and then he started thrusting, so I've to take my last words back, now is the time to say 'I never felt this good before'.  
"Ngh...Ahh...Na-narut-.."  
And when we caught the rhythm, I swear, I was in heaven.  
"Ah...Na-ru-to...ahh Don't st-stop!"  
"Gh...I won't."

Well, That's it! It's longer! As I promised, it's longer! yeah, I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So here is chapter six!  
Chapter 6.  
That's the best orgasm, I've ever felt. His black messed hair, closed eyes and sweaty body is...so beautiful. He really is perfect!  
"Sasuke?"  
He didn't answer. I smiled and lied next to him, hugging him tight. He's so cute, when he is asleep.  
At this moment, I want to be here, with Sasuke, forever...

"Mhh..."  
"Naruto?"  
Silence. Maybe he's gone Hn, If that's true, I'm glad. I got up, put on my boxers and went to kitchen.  
"Oi, Sasuke, you are awake?"  
"Hn..No dobe, I'm still asleep."  
"Mmm..I thought 'Hn' meant 'yes'?"  
"Hn."  
His laugh. He looks handsome, when he laughs. Ugh...What the hell am I thinking?  
"So?"  
"Are we together, or what?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
What to say? I really don't know, what that means...being together...Maybe it's like, spending time together, having sex, making out?  
"Well, Sasuke, I really want to be with you."

"Why?"  
"Huh? Why?" ha-ha, Sasuke, i already told you, that I love you! That's why I want to be with you."  
So, that's it...being together...means, being in love with each other, but I don't love him...Huh? But I don't ever know, how it is, when you are in love.  
"And what's it, that makes you think like that?"  
"You mean, how I know, that I'm in love with you?"  
"Hn."  
"Well, It's not easy to explain, but I'll try, You know, every time I look into your eyes, I want to hold you light and never let you go. I'm really afraid, that maybe one day, I won't be able to reach you, see you...Arnd your smile..."  
"What about it?"  
"Your smile...When I see you smiling, it makes me smile too. When you smile, you really are most beautiful creature in the world."  
That's what I was thinking about Naruto, two minutes ago. Maybe, I really am in love with him?...  
"I-"  
And there was a bell ring. I hate you all! Just let me say what I feel, dammit!  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
"Oh, It's Sakura-chan."  
"Hn."  
"What to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Sasuke-kun! I can sense your chakra! Oh..Oh..I-I am sorry, but you have to make out later, we have a mission now."  
Make out, huh? god...dammit. What a drag...a mission...so troublesome...I'm starting to think like Shikamaru?  
"Oi, Sasuke-teme, get dressed."  
"Hn. Usuratonkachi."  
Like, nothing has changed."

"So? Are you having fun?"  
She giggled. I blushed. Teme's face didn't change, oh, what a surprise!  
"We are together."  
Huh? Huuuh?! Did he really say that? Oh my god! He said it!  
"Oh, I'm really happy for you two. And not only me..."  
"Huh? Who else?"  
"Oh...Hmmm...Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten-ten, Neji-"  
"So, you mean everyone?"  
I'm really shocked! They always know everything...even earlier than me!  
"Yup! Even Kakashi!"  
"WHAT?"  
Sasuke and me, both screamed together.  
"Well,hello there, I didn't bring my book, so I hope to see some icha-icha things here."  
"You old pervert, you are late, again!"  
I'm really angry now. But Sasuke's old words makes me calm again..'we are together.' I'm so happy Sasuke, you can't even imagine!  
"Well, what's that mission?"  
Sasuke looks a little bit confused.  
"There aren't any missions."  
"Huh?"  
Now, What that supposes to mean?  
"Guys, you can come out!"  
Sasuke is shocked, and so am I, when we both see Ten-ten, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Gai, Lee...Oh! and Neji.  
"What's going on?"  
"I want to know the same, Sasuke."  
"We just want to spend some time together!"  
Sakura says.  
"And...?"  
"We are going in forest, for camping, all together!"

Yeah! As I said! It's getting longer! So what do you think about it? Oh! And I'm really sorry for grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! I'm back with chap. 7 It's longer than others, Finally some big chapters are coming!  
Enjoy!  
Chapter 7.  
I'm surrounded by idiots. Sakura hitting Naruto, that makes this idiot scream loud, Lee and Gai crying every time they remember old days. Asuma and Kurenai acting like love birds, pervert Kakashi reading his book and Kiba running and laughing loudly. My thoughts went back to this morning. Naruto's soft skin. Okay...don't get too excited!  
"Hey Sasuke."  
"What do you want, Kakashi?"  
"I was just wondering...How many years have passed from the day, I understood, there was something more between you and Naruto."  
"And when was that?"  
"The day you risked your own life to save him."  
"Hn." I remember that day very well. I was so scared. Maybe I loved him then too. And Kakashi got it earlier than me?...Oh god.  
"You really loved him all this time, didn't you?"  
"I suppose."  
"Sasukeehhh."  
I felt someone hugging me. Well, that someone is my dobe. Huh, already calling him 'my dobe'?  
"What is it?"  
"Kurenai sensei said that we will be together in tent."  
Well, that is a good news.  
"Only we?"  
"yup! Only you and me!"  
His soft smile. This beautiful smile. Again.

"Haha! That's a good place for camping!" Kiba grinned.  
Hole day we were doing some works to make everything for night, after all, we are staying here for one week. After getting ready, Kurenai told us, who will be together in each tent. Me and Sasuke, Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Choji, Ino and Sakura, Ten-ten and Hinata, Lee and Neji, Kurenai with her lover Asuma and two biggest reveals(after me and Teme.) Gai and Kakashi together. I heard how Kiba screamed angrily.  
"Hey! Why can't I be with Hinata?"  
"Because you're a guy and she's a girls, so are Shino and Ten-ten!"  
"But you're with Asuma sensei! and Naruto is with Sasuke!"  
"Hey from when do I count as a girl?"  
I got angry, the fact that I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm girl or something...  
"But you are lovers! Aren't you?! So are Hinata and me."  
At that comment Hinata's face burned red.  
"No way! They are still guys!"  
"Ugh.."  
"Kiba-kun stop p-please, It's okay."  
"But...Hinata..."  
"It's Okay Kiba-kun."  
"O-okay."

"...And then he screamed 'help! someone help me!' but no one heard him, so he died as other hundred."  
"N-Naruto-kun, can you stop, p-please?"  
"Oh, Hinata don't tell me you are really afraid."  
"Naruto! Really stop, look, even Ino-pig is afraid."  
"Who is pig, you big-forehead."  
And so it started. Again their fight. So I went to my tent, where Sasuke was already lying.  
"Hey, Sasuke, why did you go to bad this early?"  
"It's already 10 o'clock dobe."  
"And?"  
"I was tired and it's not early too."  
"Hm...I missed your skin."  
I lied down next to him and kissed on the neck.  
"Dobe, here are other 13 people."  
"And?"  
"And that means, we aren't alone."  
"Heh, I don't care."  
"What do you want?"  
"Sex."  
"As I thought."  
I quickly caught his lips and kissed deeply, while sliding my hand down to his stomach. He moaned in the kiss as I touched his perfect body.  
"Dobe. We can't do it."  
"Hmm...But I want to!"  
"I said no!"  
"Teme!"  
"Dobe!"  
"Ice-prince!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Emo!"  
"I'm not emo!"  
"Oh, sure you are!"  
"Hn. Go to sleep dobe."  
"Don't wanna! I want you."  
"And I want to rest."  
"I don't care."  
"I'll kill you, if you won't shut up."  
"I love you."  
His eyes widened when I said that, but after a minute cold, none feeling Sasuke was back.  
"Just go to sleep."  
"Say that you love me too."  
"Just go to sleep Usuratonkachi!"  
Why can't he just say that he loves me too? Maybe he doesn't love me? Maybe I'm just sex-toy for him? 'We are together.' Why Sasuke?! Why did you say that? I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to be used even more.

So! That's it? What do you think? I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'll upload next chapter soon!


End file.
